syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
S.S. Lorelei (mission)
For the similarly named vessel, see SS Lorelei. '' ''For the similarly named mission in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain, see North Atlantic: Lorelei Salvage Rig. S.S. Lorelei is the seventh mission in Syphon Filter 3. It takes place in the present, occurring sometime after the events of the mission Hotel Fukushima and while Lian Xing is being testified by Vince Hadden. While Lian testifies in Washington D.C., the player works with Maggie Powers of MI6 to scuttle the Lorelei vessel, which is carrying shipments of the virus. They successfully complete their mission and sink the boat, but a revelation that the cargo survived necessitates another operation to permanently destroy the remaining traces of Syphon Filter in the next game. Plot Mission Briefing Dublin, Ireland: S.S. Lorelei While Lian is testifying in Washington, Gabe is in Ireland tracking down another shipment of the Syphon Filter virus. Working with his MI6 counterpart, Maggie Powers, Gabe needs to ensure that the shipload of viral containers never reaches its destination. To do this Gabe must infiltrate the ship and plant explosives in key locations. The bombs are timed to go off while the ship is at sea, thus sending it to the bottom of the Atlantic. Gabe knows he must also find the ship's manifest so he can discover where the virus is being tested. He needs any evidence he can find that will help him discover who is behind the shadowy organization controlling the Agency. Storyline In the opening cutscene of the mission, Lian Xing continues to testify with Vince Hadden. Lian mentions that Gabriel Logan eventually recruited her into the Agency following her meeting with him at Kabul, Afghanistan to which Hadden points out that she helped him to commit murder, assassination, arms dealing and acts of terrorism. Lian dismisses this, saying that both of them worked for the greater good. The cutscene then goes to S.S. Lorelei in Dublin, Ireland, where Gabe tries to infiltrate the vessel, intending to stop the Syphon Filter virus from being shipped elsewhere, to discover where the viral testing grounds are and to investigate the organization controlling the Agency (upon learning the international arms consortium earlier in the previous game from SVR officer Vladimir Nedobryi). Here, Gabe asks MI6 agent Maggie Powers how long he has to plant the explosives. She replies not long, and also says that her MI6 team is standing by, that trucks are being loaded from the south cargo bay and that she has sent Nigel Cummings to check that area out. Gabe then reports that he is heading towards the north cargo hold now. An S.S. Lorelei security personnel is seen giving orders to a ship worker to get the cargo loads to the shore and get the ship ready to leave the docks. Gabe reports to Powers that he is in the ship’s cargo hold, to which she lays out the mission’s main objectives: to plant explosives on the ship, get the shipping manifest and the video tapes of evidence. Following these objectives, Gabe goes through the ship and plants three explosives at the three cargo holds of the ship. He then heads towards the vessel’s engine room and plants a decoy explosive there (likely to distract the ship’s security long enough for the real explosives to go off). Afterwards, he heads upstairs and overhears a security personnel telling the cook that the captain is busy at the moment but wants his food immediately. He also mentions that the floor upstairs is off-limits so the cook has to use the dumbwaiter to transport the food to the captain’s room, to which the cook complies. In this light, Gabe decides to covertly follow the cook to the kitchen where the dumbwaiter is located. He uses the dumbwaiter to transport himself to the captain’s room. Powers reports that she has intercepted a message in which the ship’s crew found the decoy in the engine room and locked down the area accordingly, to which Powers comments that they “fell for it.” When Gabe reaches the captain’s room, Powers reports that the captain is returning to his room and tells him to eliminate the captain. Gabe finds the shipping manifest on a table and eliminates the captain upon his arrival in the room. He then heads towards the video conference room where he finds the video tape of evidence, eliminating many of the ship’s bodyguards along the way. With the mission objectives completed, Powers then radios Gabe to go back to the cargo hold (where he started earlier) so that she can get him off the ship. When he reaches the cargo hold, Gabe reports to Powers that the crane has been shut off to which she asks for cover (from the bodyguards) while she activates the crane. Once the crane is activated, Powers uses it to get Gabe off the ship safely. Walkthrough From the cargo box you start off on, turn around and climb down the side you are now facing. Use the Taser on the guard high up in the control booth, there will be another guard that will rush you from behind, kill him. Another will run out the door below this control booth on your floor, shoot him. While facing the control booth, do a 180 and run to the corner of this room, plant the first explosive here. Go through the door below that control panel, where that guard ran through and turn to the left, when you get to a junction where you can either go left or right, go right. Continue down and shoot the two guards you come across, go around the corner and continue, go around another corner and you'll come to a junction. For this junction you can either go right or straight, go right and follow this corridor. When you get into the Aft Cargo Hold you'll see a short cut-scene, go left and peek behind the box to see a single guard. Get him with a head shot and continue to where he was, another guard will run out so shoot him too. The spot to put the explosives is on the far left corner from where you came in. Head out the way you came in, turn left and then turn right. Continue down this corridor, shoot the guard and head around the corner. Continue down and a cut-scene will take over, after that head down the left corridor. Shoot the two guards on the left side and head through the first doorway on the right. Taser the guard up on the ledge and turn left and go under that ledge, (ignore the stairs) go around the boxes on the left side and plant the explosives in the corner. Exit out the the way you came in, turn right and at the end of the hall there is a box of Silenced 9mm ammo. Head out of this corridor and turn left, continue around the corner, take out the guard and head straight, ignore the path to the right that's half-way down this corridor. At the end, turn around the corner and on the left side there should be a small opening, head through it and turn left to see a lift, use it. Continue down here and you should see some stairs, head up the first flight and plant the decoy. Shoot the guards in this area as well. From here, head up the stairs to the next floor, when you arrive here and walk forward a bit, a cut-scene will take over. At the first junction you come to head left and enter the first door on the left, head behind the bar and walk towards the dumbwaiter, press Action to use it. Right in front of you is a table with the manifest on it, take it. On the right is a doorway with the captain just outside, go to Sniper Mode and hit him with a headshot, a guard is right behind him so head shot him too while still in Sniper Mode. From where you killed the captain, head straight then turn right. Follow the corner and kill the guard, there is a doorway on the left side that leads to a staircase going down, go through here. At the bottom is three guards waiting for you just out the bottom doorway, go into Sniper Mode and kill the guard in the hallway in front of you. The two guards that were in hiding will come out and try to enter the door, quickly kill them while in Sniper Mode. Head straight down this corridor and on the right is a door that leads to a meeting room. As you approach this door another guard comes out in front of you, kill him. Inside the meeting room is an official pacing back and forth, head shoot him. Once you are inside, another guard will enter the room so get him too. On the right from where you entered is a doorway leading to a projection room, there is a guard in here so slowly go in and eliminate him. Press Action by the projection machine to take the Meeting Video. From where you are in the projection room, head out the door that led into the meeting room and turn right, follow the corridor straight until you get to the end where there is a staircase leading down. Shoot the guard that comes out of this doorway and go down the stairs, once you reach the next floor head left and turn right down the first corridor on the right, you'll reach a checkpoint here. Turn left at the junction and continue down, shooting more guards as you come across them. Go around the corner and continue down the corridor, at the turn at the end turn left to reach another checkpoint. Go around the corner and make a right into the first corridor on the right. Go down this corridor and go right around the corner. You'll see another staircase going down on the left, at the bottom of the stairs is another checkpoint. Go into the door directly across from the door, head down the stairs and kill the guard on the bottom. Head out the door, turn left and make another left at the junction. Continue down and on the first right turn, turn right into the cargo bay. This is easy, what will happen is that you are facing the crane and two guards will run along both sides of the scaffolding and take fire on Maggie in the control booth. Snipe each of the guards with a headshot using the HK-15, (Sniper Rifle I would a little too clumsy for this). Once you kill about 10 guards you'll finish the objective. Characters * Gabriel Logan (Player) * Maggie Powers (ally and voice) * S.S. Lorelei security personnel (enemies) ** Engineer (enemy, keeping him alive will unlock S.S. Lorelei multiplayer map) * Captain of S.S. Lorelei (enemy) * Cook (enemy, keeping him alive will unlock S.S. Lorelei multiplayer map) * Lian Xing (cutscene) * Vincent Hadden (cutscene) * Nigel Cummings (cutscene, mentioned) Unlockable * S.S. Lorelei map - Leaving the 3 civilians (including the cook and engineer) alive will unlock this map for multiplayer. Trivia * It is impossible to keep Maggie alive without using the Spyder Skorpion against enemies when she operates the crane. Category:Syphon Filter 3 Missions